


[83line/澈特] 偷情

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 偷情 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 现背 he可能有那么一丢丢背德会有momo出现预警大概四篇完主83, 带了点源声赫海和贤旭只有几句话
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 偷情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937146
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

「嗯...放心吧我知道的啦...你自己在国外小心...有时间我再打给你...晚安...」

「希澈哥...你...恋爱了?」看着金希澈挂了电话, 李赫宰小心翼翼的问出了大家心中的疑问, 眼神却不自觉得看向坐在沙发上闭目养神的朴正洙.

「嗯...twice的momo...有时间一起食个饭...」金希澈倒是承认得有够坦白, 成员们纷纷把眼光投向朴正洙, 毕竟他们一直都以为金希澈和朴正洙是互相喜欢的..感觉到大家的眼光, 朴正洙张开双眼走到金希澈的面前...

「希澈啊...你出来一下...」

朴正洙说完就向门外走去, 金希澈起身也向门外走去...金希澈才刚走出休息室就被一把扯进隔壁的练习室, 还没看得清对方是谁, 熟悉又柔软的嘴唇就吻上来了.金希澈闭上眼睛也知道对方是谁, 一手把朴正洙拉进怀里, 加深了拥吻的力度.直到感觉怀里的人呼吸开始急速, 金希澈才不舍的放开朴正洙的唇.

「wuli正洙啊...怎么了?」

「宣示主权!」朴正洙生气着又用力亲了金希澈一下.

「吃醋了?是你说怕被人知道我们的关系要我找个女生当烟幕的不是吗?」金希澈安抚的摸了摸朴正洙的后颈, 刚修理过的发尾剌剌的...

「我知道是我提议的...可是我就是会吃醋啊, 我一想到你们独处的时候我就止不住的想你会不会也牵了她吻了她甚至上了她...一想到这些我就觉得好难受!」朴正洙把头埋在金希澈的怀中, 金希澈伸手抬起朴正洙的脸, 直直的看向他的眼睛.

「我全部都不会!朴正洙...我不会牵她不会吻她更不可能上了她, 我的心只有谁你还不清楚吗?你要是不喜欢我就换一个人当烟幕...还有...我只对你硬得起来你不知道吗?」听到金希澈的话, 朴正洙轻轻的踮起了脚凑到金希澈的耳边.

「那你要不要证明一下给我看?」朴正洙说完扯了扯金希澈今天难得打上的领带, 领带被扯开了一半, 松垮垮的环在脖子上, 金希澈索性一把把它扯了下来.

朴正洙蹲了下去, 把金希澈的裤子脱了下来, 被内裤包裹着的硕大肿胀了不少, 感觉内裤都快要被撑破了...

朴正洙张口把内裤边沿咬住, 轻轻的往后一拉再往下一拉, 男人的硕大就忍不住的弹了出来, 被朴正洙含在了口中...朴正洙把肉棒吞进又吐出, 柱身上全都是朴正洙的口水, 朴正洙仰着头看金希澈的表情...

金希澈闭上了眼睛, 嘴巴微微抿着, 一脸享受, 知道男人一向喜欢自己为他口交, 朴正洙更努力地把男人的硕大吞进自己的口里, 手也不忘抚摸上对方的囊袋...

突然金希澈低吼了一声, 把朴正洙的头紧紧的按住了, 硕大插在了朴正洙的喉咙处...朴正洙明了男人的这个行为代表了什么, 也就顺从的收紧了喉咙的肌肉准备接受男人即将给予的白浊.

金希澈释放在了朴正洙的口中, 朴正洙把大部分的精液都吞进去了, 起身把嘴凑过去, 用舌头把男人自己的白浊推进男人的口里.

「你的好食还是我的?」朴正洙笑着问.

「那当然是正洙的比较好食...」

「那...你现在想要食吗?」朴正洙松开环在金希澈颈上的手, 边说边一步一步的往后退, 细长的手指每走一步就解开一颗衬衫的扭扣, 等他走到桌子的旁边时, 不止衬衫被扔在了地上, 就连裤子也已经被他脱下了.朴正洙转身趴在了桌子上, 高抬着屁股把自己的内裤慢慢的脱了下来.

「想食的话...要把我操射才可以喔...」

看着朴正洙咬着唇把一根又一根的手指伸进后穴为自己扩张, 金希澈觉得才刚射过一次的硕大又快要胀爆了, 把身上仅剩的衬衫脱下来扔在地上, 快步的走到朴正洙身后...

「你帮我嘛...平常都是你帮我的, 我不会...」朴正洙转过身对金希澈撒娇.金希澈把手指伸进去朴正洙的后穴里, 里面早已经足够湿润了, 分沁物沾满了金希澈的手指...

金希澈把朴正洙托起, 把男人的脚环在自己的腰间, 忽然被托起的朴正洙只能伸手撑了撑身后的桌子, 还没来得及控诉金希澈把他吓了一跳, 金希澈就突然挺腰插了进来, 手还握着他的腰往下按, 肉棒一下子就插到了深处, 朴正洙被突如其来的深顶吓了一跳, 一下没忍住高声呻吟了一声.

「正洙啊...我们现在在公司的练习室耶, 你叫这么大声是想让所有人都进来看你怎么被我操射吗?」金希澈凑到朴正洙的耳边问, 胯下的动作却不曾停过.

「都...嗯..都怪你...我叫你帮我扩张, 你怎么突然就进来了啦?啊...吓...吓我一跳...」朴正洙咬着下唇忍着想要呻吟出声的冲动.

金希澈托着朴正洙的屁股坐到了平常成员们休息时坐的沙发上, 坐下时因重量的关系, 朴正洙又被狠狠的顶了一下, 轻轻的呻吟声从朴正洙抿着的嘴漏了出来.

金希澈拉着朴正洙的手摸向二人交合之处, 朴正洙的脸一下子红了, 他从来不知道身为男人的他的后穴也可以湿成这样.

「你看你湿成这样还象是需要扩张的样子吗?正洙啊...我刚刚才说我在和其他人交往, 现在就和你躲在这里这样...你说我们像不像偷情?」

「你这个老是欺负我的坏人!」朴正洙本想伸手捶一下金希澈的胸口, 被男人突然一阵又深又急速的顶弄打断了, 眼看朴正洙快要忍不住叫出来了, 金希澈凑上前吻住了朴正洙.

门外突然传来吵闹的声音, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 金希澈差点被突然夹紧的后穴夹射, 托起朴正洙的屁股就匆匆躲在了隔开杂物的帘幕后面...

李赫宰和李东海偷偷摸摸的打开了门, 一进门李东海就迫不及待的吻上了李赫宰, 李赫宰伸手一搂把李东海抱得更紧吻得更深.  
金希澈悄悄拉开了一点幕布, 地上还布满了二人刚才躲得太急来不及收拾的衣物, 还好小情侣吻得很专心注, 完全没有发现..金希澈回头看向朴正洙, 怀里的人一脸紧张, 可眼尾又带着因情欲而染上的红, 下唇因难耐后穴的搔痒而被轻轻的咬住了, 像一只受了惊的发情小兔子.

金希澈轻轻的挺动腰身, 朴正洙惊慌的摇摇头想要推开他, 却又在肉棒搌过敏感点时被干软了身子, 双脚不自觉得把金希澈的腰环得更紧.

「特儿啊...你这到底是想要我动还是不要啊?」金希澈凑到朴正洙的耳边轻声的说, 男人刻意压低的沙哑声线一向都很能勾引他, 朴正洙抱着最后一丝理智摇了摇头.

「可是你明明咬得我很紧...」金希澈猛的用力把硕大插得更深, 朴正洙害怕会忍不住叫出来, 只好把手臂伸进口中咬紧, 金希澈拿开他的手, 把人的头往自己肩上按.

「别咬自己, 咬伤了我心疼...」轻声的在朴正洙的耳边说完后, 金希澈从小小的空隙中看到李赫宰和李东海悄悄的走出了练习室.

金希澈放开托着朴正洙屁股的手, 朴正洙失去了支撑点, 全身的重量都压在那敏感点上, 双脚只能把金希澈的腰圈得更紧, 金希澈一个劲的挺腰, 每一下都又重又准确的顶在了朴正洙的敏感点上, 朴正洙不知道外面的人已经走了, 紧咬着金希澈的肩膀, 既害怕被一手带大的弟弟们看到自己现在这副模样, 却又因为那份害怕而觉得全身都更敏感了..

「你说...要是赫宰和东海看到你在我身下的样子他们会怎么想?」金希澈看着朴正洙惊慌的看向他摇头, 脸上全都是生理泪水, 浑身发了红似的, 没忍住的就想欺负他...

「你说...我要是现在拉开帘幕会怎样?都说他们二个是我们的儿子, 那要是我在儿子面前把你操射呢?让他们看看从小温柔体贴照顾他们的大哥哥在他亲古身下是怎么承欢的, 你说好不好?他们一定没想到他们的大哥哥在床上有多么的勾人多么的欲求不满...」金希澈说完一手把帘幕拉开, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 一下没忍住, 分身抖着把白浊全射在了自己和金希澈的肚子上..

「坏蛋!你又欺负我!」朴正洙发现外面空荡荡的才知道自己又被骗了, 轻轻咬了下金希澈的下唇, 金希澈把人抱到玻璃前面, 放下, 把人转过去面向玻璃从后抱着, 幼长又滚烫的手指在朴正洙的身上游走.

「我坏吗?有多坏?」金希澈的手指擦过朴正洙的乳头, 刚高潮过的身体敏感得不得了, 朴正洙的身体微微一抖.

「坏...坏...死了...」

「你觉得我欺负你了吗?」金希澈的手指这次擦过了朴正洙的大腿内侧, 朴正洙觉得腰软得不像话, 分身轻轻抬起了头.

「那你不喜欢吗?嗯?」金希澈轻轻的在朴正洙的耳边吹气, 手指圈住他的顶端打转.朴正洙倒吸了一口气, 靠着金希澈才能站稳.

「喜...喜欢...希澈啊...进...进来...快点进来...」

金希澈用脚把朴正洙的大腿顶开, 缓缓的把硕大插进后穴, 一下一下轻轻的在洞穴口抽插着, 就是不推进到底.

「嗯...希澈...不是这样...你...你再进来点啊...」硕大只在洞穴口轻轻磨擦, 就像根羽毛一样让他愈发觉得搔痒.

「我不会...你自己来啊...那里想要被插到, 你自己不是最清楚吗?」金希澈停在朴正洙的后穴里一动不动, 朴正洙只好弯下腰扶着玻璃, 自己扭起腰往后把男人的硕大一下又一下的吞吐着.

身体突然被男人拉起, 金希澈把他的脸扭向镜子强迫他看着自己主动扭腰的样子, 朴正洙看见自己全身通红, 眼角带泪, 碎发被汗水打湿全黏在佢的脸上, 一脸欲求不满的样子...金希澈把他搂在怀里开始又快又重的顶撞他, 他的分身被身后的人顶得不停的上下晃动, 金希澈比他要长一些的头发一些被汗水打湿黏在脸上, 一些随着身体的摆动摇晃.

金希澈一个抖动把精液全射在了朴正洙的体内, 滚烫的精液射在了敏感的甬道, 朴正洙被烫得也忍不住的全射在了地板上.

金希澈弯腰把自己的内裤扯成一条小布, 从朴正洙体前内抽出硕大, 把布条塞在了后穴, 把精液全堵在了朴正洙的体内.

「录像结束早点回来, 不准自己拿掉, 我回家要检查的, 记得夹好, 我的东西要是少了的话, 你明天就别想下床了...」金希澈边帮朴正洙穿好衣服边说, 朴正洙已经没有力气去和金希澈计较他这不知道那里学来的举动, 他觉得他现在已经下不了床了, 他现在全身软得不行, 只能任由金希澈服侍他把衣服整理好...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

金希澈的家...

「我今天没有行程啊...」金希澈躺在床上, 手机被打开了免提放在了金希澈的枕头上.

「那oppa今天没有约其他人吗?」momo的声音从电话里传来, 床上的男人身体微微一抖.

「没有啊...我在和我最爱的人交流呢...」金希澈看着跨坐在自己身上的男人说, 男人抿着唇, 本来还在前后摇摆的腰停下了, 后穴猛的一收缩, 眼睛瞪大着看向金希澈...金希澈惩罚性的用力往上一顶, 朴正洙才重新的扭起了腰.

「谁是你最爱的人啦...oppa你太会说话了啦...可惜我今天一整天都有行程, 不然就可以和oppa你出去约会了...我都好久没见过oppa了...」女孩自以为金希澈说的是自己, 甜腻的声音从电话传到金希澈的耳中, 金希澈只觉得实在太腻了, 他想听的可不是这些, 尤其是现在...

掐住朴正洙的大腿, 用力的挺动着腰把硕大不停的送进去朴正洙的后穴, 朴正洙被顶得往前一倒趴在了金希澈的身上, 正在通话中的电话刚好就在朴正洙的面前, 彷彿只要轻轻呼吸, 女孩马上就能听到不该出现在对话中的人的声音.

「momo啊...我朋友找我打游戏, 我再找你好不好?」金希澈知道朴正洙快忍不住了, 草草的和女孩编了个原因就挂了.

电话才刚被挂掉, 朴正洙就忍不住了, 预期中的呻吟声没有传到金希澈的耳中, 倒是传来了朴正洙的啜泣声, 金希澈停下了下身的动作, 连忙把背向自己的人的脸转了过来, 脸上已经满是泪水.

「特儿啊...怎么啦?我弄痛你了?」金希澈把硕大抽出来, 轻轻的把朴正洙抱在怀里, 怀里的人哭着摇了摇头, 伸手把泪水擦掉.

「我觉得我们好过份...我们利用了她, 她还以为自己很幸福, 她甚至不知道你刚刚说的人不是她...我们这么自私真的配得到幸福吗?希澈...我们还是分手吧...」朴正洙哭着说, 金希澈坐直的身, 一脸难以至信的看向朴正洙.

「你再说一次...朴正洙你再说一次!我们在一起的时候就说过除非我们其中一个人不再爱对方了, 不然的话不管遇到什么我们都不要说分手, 你是忘了吗?我就问你一句...你是不是不爱我了?因为我很爱很爱你, 所以是你不爱我了吗?」金希澈捧着朴正洙的脸, 大大的眼睛闪着泪光, 朴正洙不忍的抚摸着金希澈的脸颊.

「我爱...我好爱好爱你...可是我不知道我到底想怎么样...我一方面希望你能对她好一点, 可是一想到你要对她好, 我又觉得好难受...」朴正洙一脸泪痕看得金希澈的心都揪在一起了.

「正洙...要不...我们公开吧!」金希澈伸手擦了擦朴正洙的眼泪, 重新把人抱紧在怀里, 朴正洙想了一下还是摇了摇头.

「忙内才刚回归没多久, KRY马上就要出新专了, 我们不可以在这个时候有丑闻...再晚一点吧...」朴正洙找着一堆借口, 可金希澈知道, 在朴正洙心中永远都没有他们适合公开的日子, 在朴正洙的心中, super junior太重要了...可是金希澈太爱朴正洙, 所以就算明知道那一天可能是那么的遥遥无期, 他还是会一直等.

「那我换一个人当烟幕?」

「换谁都一样是伤害又有什么区别, 就没必要再伤害到其他人了...好了我没事了...刚才是我激动了, 对不起...」朴正洙止住了眼泪, 摸上了金希澈的耳朵.

「正洙...以后不要再说分手了好吗?我的心都要碎满一地了...」金希澈认真的看着朴正洙.

「对不起...你跟我在一起一定很辛苦吧...我总是想这么多...」朴正洙伸手顺了顺金希澈略长的头发.

「才没有呢...跟正洙在一起是我这辈子遇过最幸福的事了...」

「我也是...」

「那...要不要继续?」金希澈轻轻顶胯示意.

「好!」朴正洙嘴边的梨窝加深了些.

一夜缠绵...

朴正洙的家...

「赫宰啊...这个超好食的!你要不要食?」李东海夹起自己碗里的炒年糕就要往李赫宰的嘴里送, 李赫宰被吓得瞪大了双眼往后缩了一点.

「我不喜欢食炒年糕, wuli忙内最喜欢食了, 厉旭啊...啊!哥喂你食!」李赫宰伸手用筷子接过李东海递来的炒年糕, 金厉旭的口被突然塞入一块炒年糕, 回头就看到身边的曹圭贤怒气冲冲的盯着李赫宰, 赶忙在桌子下面伸手摸了摸曹圭贤的手安抚一下.

「赫宰....」李东海不明白李赫宰为什么突然这样对自己, 一拳打向李赫宰, 双眼通红, 眼看李东海马上就要哭了, 李赫宰连忙凑上前在李东海的耳边说话.

「pabo啊...你忘了momo还坐在对面吗?乖...回去你再喂我...你喂多少我食多少好不好?」李东海这才想起来今天是金希澈带momo来和他们食饭的日子.

「momo啊, wuli东海就是这么热情, 像个小孩子一样, 你别怪他...」怕小情侣曝露了, 金希澈转头对身边的momo解释.

「不会啦...东海oppa很可爱啊...东海oppa要不要也喂我?」momo开玩笑的问李东海.

「不要!我只喂我的家人朋友, 不喂外人!」李东海别过头避开momo的视线.

他是真的真的不喜欢这个女生...他不懂希澈哥为什么要和她在一起?他看希澈哥看她的眼神明明就看不到爱, 他一直以来都以为澈哥会和特哥在一起, 明明澈哥和特哥这么合适, 明明他们二个看对方的眼神都充满爱意, 他真的看到的...他还看到特哥刚刚不止一次苦涩的笑了...

「李东海!」看见momo尴尬的笑了笑, 朴正洙瞪了瞪眼警告李东海, 李东海不忿的低下头食饭.

「对不起啊momo...让你见笑了, wuli东海平常太受我们疼了, 被我们惯坏了, 我代他向你道歉!」朴正洙一脸歉意的看向momo.

「利特oppa太客气了, 没事的...你们是希澈oppa最好的朋友, 那就也是我的朋友啦...」momo笑着挽住了金希澈的手臂, 朴正洙一征手上的筷子不小心就掉到地上了.

「看我多不小心...我去拿新的...顺便多煮二个菜出来给你们食...」朴正洙弯下腰把地上的筷子捡起来低着头转身就逃跑似的跑到了厨房, 李东海看着朴正洙的背影用力的咬着口中的牛肉, 李赫宰怎么会不了解李东海, 只好悄悄的拍了拍他的背安慰他.

「正洙我...我去帮你!momo你先食...」金希澈挣脱开momo的手直往厨房走去, 申东熙看着金希澈的背影不禁摇了摇头.

厨房...

金希澈走到朴正洙的身边牵上了朴正洙的手, 朴正洙慌张的看了看饭桌, 把金希澈拉到了饭桌看不到的死角处.

「你怎么也进来啦?」朴正洙的眼睛红红的, 金希澈怜惜的摸了摸.

「我担心你啊...你还好吧?」

「我没事..她现在名义上是你的女朋友, 你总要带她见一次我们的, 可是我总不可能什么感觉都没有吧..我就进来缓一下, 我没事的...」

「所以我说...你为什么非要把人带到我们家搞这次聚会?在外面随便食一食就好了...特儿啊..你知道我会心疼的吧?」金希澈看着朴正洙忙了一下午,心都痛了.

「在这里我能切切菜洗洗碗时间总算好过一点的, 不累的我又不是第一次煮了, 你快点出去吧!再不出去, momo就要起疑心了...」朴正洙轻轻在金希澈的脸上印上一个吻.

「正洙啊...再忍一下...食完我就把人送回去, 你碗放着等我回来洗...」金希澈把朴正洙拉进怀里紧紧抱着, 贪恋着一整天都嗅不到的气息, 朴正洙把手抚上金希澈的背点了点头.

「那...我还想吃冰淇淋可以吗?」朴正洙的胃不好, 金希澈总是不让他食冰的, 金希澈没好气的笑了笑.

「不可以!我回来的时候给你买蛋糕食...」金希澈掐了掐朴正洙的鼻子.

「也好!快点出去啦!把泡菜汤拿出去吧...你可是说进来帮忙的...别穿帮了...」朴正洙把料理台上的泡菜汤递到金希澈的手上.

「那你先亲我一下, 我都一整天没亲到了!」禁不住磨人的金希澈, 朴正洙轻轻的在他的唇上印上一吻, 被男人用空出来的手搂紧了腰加深了吻.

金希澈拿着泡菜汤坐回了momo的身边, 「你要不要一点?」, momo微笑着摇摇头, 低头把碗里的炒饭默默的往碗里送.

朴正洙和金希澈都不知道的是, momo从小耳朵就特别灵敏, 灵敏到她能清楚听到李赫宰和李东海如何防备她, 灵敏到她能听到九成刚才二人在厨房的对话, 灵敏到她能听到上次电话中传来了二个人的呼吸声...

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

momo家楼下...

「你到了, 那我先回家囉...」金希澈对momo微微一笑, momo却回头定晴看着他.

「oppa, 我能抱抱你吗?」momo张开双手, 金希澈往后缩了一下.

「momo啊, 还是不要了吧...这要是被人拍到就不好了, 那个...你还是早点回去休息吧...」金希澈努力找着借口, 对面的momo低下了头苦笑了一下, 在心中下定了决心.

「oppa, 我们分手吧!我不能抱你不是因为我们还在外面, 是因为你根本就不爱我, oppa的心里有另一个人, 不管那个人是谁, 我都很羡慕他能被oppa你这样爱着...」momo微笑着看向金希澈, 金希澈没想到早已被女孩看穿, 一时还反应不过来.

「momo...我...我...对不起...」金希澈知道, 他欠女孩的远不只是一句对不起, 可是他又还能说什么呢?面对一个爱着你而你不爱她的人说什么都是多余的吧...

「没什么好对不起的...虽然oppa你不爱我, 可是能成为过oppa你的女朋友, 我还是觉得很幸福的...从今以后, 我们做回前后辈吧, 希澈前辈!」momo大方的向金希澈伸出手, 金希澈笑了笑握上了女孩的手.

金希澈按下密码, 打开朴正洙家的大门, 朴正洙正带着手套在厨房整理, 金希澈走到他的身后, 从后把人抱在怀里, 朴正洙转过头轻轻吻了下他.

「不是叫你等我回来洗的吗?」金希澈看着已经被人洗得七七八八的碗, 眉头一皱, 抓住了朴正洙的手.

「不是见你还没回来就打算先洗一下啊, 洗着洗着就快洗完了, 你怎么这么久啊?」朴正洙扁了下嘴抱怨着, 金希澈把手上的冰淇淋递给了怀里的人,怀里的人笑开了怀, 脱下手套, 接过冰淇淋, 在男人的嘴上用力吻了一下就跑到沙发上了.

金希澈没好气的笑着把人丢在料理台上的手套拿起带上, 沙发上的人已经打开冰淇淋的包装纸大口地咬上了, 久违的味道让朴正洙忍不住的一脸满足, 金希澈宠溺的笑着转身接着整理.

「正洙啊...我被甩了...」朴正洙看着金希澈的背影征了征.

「什么?她发现了吗?」冰淇淋快速的融化着, 朴正洙急忙伸出舌头舔了一下.

「应该没有吧...她只说觉得我爱的人不是她...那...我还要不要找下一个烟幕啊?」金希澈不得不承认问这个问题时他还是有点紧张的, 刚刚女孩坦白的时候, 他其实有点松了一口气, 他自然是不想再找一个烟幕的, 但要是朴正洙希望的话, 他还是会愿意去找, 只要是朴正洙希望的话...

「先不要了吧...我也不想再伤害其他人了, 以后的事以后再想吧...」朴正洙食完最后一口冰淇淋, 食饱了满足的打了一个呵欠, 他觉得现在这么好的心情, 他实在不想去想这些烦心的事.

金希澈把厨房整理好, 就看到沙发上的人头一点一点的摇晃着, 走过去把人拉进怀内搂着, 把人已经长了不少的浏海勾在耳朵后.

「困了吗?进去睡吧...」金希澈在朴正洙的前额吻了下, 怀里的人打了个呵欠, 努力把双眼睁开.

「我还没有洗刷呢...」金希澈看着朴正洙用尽了力也还是只打开了一半的眼皮, 轻轻的擦掉他嘴角边的冰淇淋, 把人横抱了起来.

「睡吧...我帮你弄...」怀里的人安心的闭上了眼睛, 金希澈把人抱到了洗手间, 打开水龙头接了半杯水, 在牙刷上剂上牙膏轻柔的在朴正洙的口里刷着.

「特儿啊...乖...先漱口...来...再漱一口...」金希澈柔着声哄着怀里的人, 朴正洙也听话的闭着眼睛顺着指示做...他其实并没有真的困到不能自己洗刷的程度, 只是他好喜欢让金希澈帮他洗刷, 也好喜欢金希澈哄着他洗刷时特别宠溺的声音...

「叮当」

门铃吵醒了还在睡梦中的朴正洙, 伸手一摸只摸到了冰冷的床单, 冰冷的触感唤回了一点朴正洙的精神, 想了一下才想起来金希澈说过今天要回家带希范去诊所打预防针, 拿起手机一看才发现原来已经快中午了, 手机上有几条来自金希澈的信息, 不外乎是提醒他睡醒要记得食了饭桌上的早饭或是让他起来告诉他一声的内容...

朴正洙笑了笑, 他想外面的人怕是怎么都想不到金希澈还有这样的一面, 一个总是连自己早饭都不食的人, 却会一直提醒他食早饭, 甚至会为了亲自帮他准备而学会了不少简单的菜色..

「叮当」

门铃再次响起, 朴正洙连忙给金希澈发了条信息就跑去了开门, 打开门, 崔始源站在了门外...

朴正洙有点惊讶, 毕竟崔始源很少会私下找他, 他一向都是最不用他担心那一个, 上一次他来找自己的时候, 是和金钟云一起来的, 那时二人手牵着手来向他承认, 他们在一起了, 朴正洙还记得当时二人的眼神, 他想, 他心里是羡慕的, 羡慕他们能有这样承认的勇气, 他多希望自己也能有这样的勇气...

朴正洙从来都知道自己不是一个好的恋人, 他不过是仗着金希澈太喜欢他了, 不过是仗着不管他要求什么金希澈都会为他做, 他总会想, 不知道金希澈什么时候会不能再忍受他?可是面对他, 金希澈的忍耐力好像是没有尽头的一样...

朴正洙回过神, 让开了路让崔始源进来, 二人坐在了餐桌上, 桌上放着金希澈早上出门前准备的吐司和炒蛋, 朴正洙觉得胃里空空的, 实在是有点饿...

「始源啊...你找我有什么急事吗?那个...哥我刚起来, 你不介意我边食早饭边和你聊吧?」朴正洙拿起碟子放进微波炉微微加热一点又回到了饭桌上, 坐在崔始源的对面夹了口有点过熟的炒蛋放进嘴里.

「哥...我和钟云哥打算结婚了...我们不打算再隐瞒了, 我们商量过, 希望能光明正大的举行婚礼, 所以过一阵子, 可能会劳烦到哥, 就想着先来告诉你一声...」崔始源低了低头, 但还是没能挡住脸上幸福的笑容.

「恭喜啊始源!用力的幸福吧!一切有哥在呢...要好好对钟云啊...知道吗?」朴正洙咬了一口吐司笑着对崔始源说.其实他知道崔始源一向都对金钟云很好, 敏感细腻的金钟云余生都有崔始源照看着, 他很放心.

「我会的哥!那个...其实今天来主要不是为了这件事的...」崔始源认真的看向朴正洙.

「哥...真正和希澈哥在一起的人是你吧?」

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

「哥...真正和希澈哥在一起的人是你吧?」朴正洙被一下子直击红心的崔始源吓得被口中的牛奶呛了一下咳嗽了好几下, 崔始源连忙递上面纸.

「始源啊...你在说什么啊?你昨天才跟momo食过饭你忘了...吗...」朴正洙的话被崔始源放到桌子上的小方盒打断了, 拿起来一看是一双男款的对戒, 对介的内侧分别刻上了他和金希澈的出生日期和名字...

「这是?」朴正洙疑惑的看向了崔始源.

「希澈哥的...上个礼拜有一天晚上希澈哥打给了钟云哥, 打来的时候已经有点喝多了, 只是一直嚷着不要告诉正洙, 我和钟云哥去到的时候, 他已经醉倒了在地上...」

一个礼拜前...

饭店的包厢...

接到电话的金钟云和崔始源赶到时金希澈已经倒在了地上, 桌面上放满了大大小小的空酒瓶, 足够二人了解他喝了多少, 二人把地上的人扶起放到椅子上, 金希澈软乎乎的趴在桌子上, 不一会儿又要往旁边倒了, 崔始源连忙把人扶稳, 索性把几张椅子合并起来让人躺在上面.

「哥你这是怎么回事?」金钟云担心的问.

「耶?是钟云啊?你怎么来了?来...嗝!哥跟你说...你要跟马始永远幸福你知不知道?不要像...嗝!不要像你哥我...明明爱着一个人, 却又只能承认...嗝!承认和另一个人在一起...我他妈就一点都不爱她嘛!我只爱他...嗝!真的只爱他一个...我只爱我的特儿...我都买好戒指要求婚好久了, 不信你看!」金希澈闭着眼从口袋掏出了一个小方盒, 崔始源和金钟云对视了一眼, 打开了小方盒, 看到了里面的对戒.

「哥...你说只爱特儿是说特哥?」金钟云小心翼翼的问, 金希澈突然的坐直了一下就又倒了回去.

「嗝!特儿当然只能是正洙啊, 不然还能是谁?你们都不知道我有多爱特儿, 也不知道特儿他有多爱我...可是...可是...为什么我们这么相爱却不能告诉其他人?为什么?我不想再假装了...真的...真的不想要再演戏了...我明明...明明每天都能抱着人入睡...明明...明明每天都能亲手煮早饭给...嗝!给我的正洙食...可是为什么...为什么一踏出门口...我们就只能是不熟的队友?为什么在外面..我就得是别人的男朋友?特儿啊...澈儿能不能...能不能不再找人当烟幕了?澈儿好累...澈儿真的演得很累了...」金希澈捂住眼睛哭得嗓子都哑了, 金钟云看着眼泪一直从金希澈的手下流到椅子上再滴到了地上, 红着眼睛回头看向崔始源, 崔始源眼睛也一样红红的, 只能伸手把人拉进怀里轻拍着背安慰着.

金希澈哭了好一会儿才停了下来, 崔始源把人拉了起来, 金钟云悄悄的把小方盒放进袋子里.

「哥!我们先带你回家好不好?」崔始源轻着声想要把人先哄回家金希澈蹭的一下站了起来, 摇摇晃晃的, 崔始源和金钟云连忙把人扶好.

「回家?有没有醒酒汤?快给我醒酒汤...不能让特儿知道我喝成这样...不能让特儿担心...」金希澈一直嚷着要喝醒酒汤, 崔始源好不容易买来了, 金希澈一口就把醒酒汤干了, 好不容易把人带到车上, 刚想开车把人送回家...

「去特儿家...正洙还在家等我呢...」崔始源看了看副驾驶上的金钟云, 副驾驶上的人点点头, 崔始源这才往朴正洙的家驾去...

「到了哥的家楼下, 澈哥就把我和钟云哥赶走了, 他连醉成这样都还惦记着哥你不想要被人知道的意愿...」崔始源这样一说, 朴正洙才想起来上个礼拜金希澈的确有一天喝到烂醉倒在了家门口, 朴正洙打开门只见到醉倒在地上的人, 急忙把人扶进了屋, 照顾了一整晚人才安稳的睡去...

等到第二天起来时, 金希澈对所有事都毫无印象, 朴正洙也没想太多, 只当是他又喝太多又断了片...

「其实这不是我们第一次看到这双戒指...早在一年前, 圭贤就无意中见过这双戒指, 当时我们还以为很快就能听到你们二个的好消息, 没想到等着等着却等来了希澈哥说跟momo在一起的消息...那时候我们也不好说些什么, 毕竟感情的事我们其他人本来就很难插手, 可是特哥, 你知道吗?我们从来都没有见过活得这么委屈的澈哥...他为了你能让步到什么程度, 我想哥你肯定比我们都要清楚...」听完崔始源说的话, 坐在对面的朴正洙低下了头, 眼眶微微发红.

「始源啊....哥是不是很差劲?」朴正洙的声音微微发抖, 始终低着头.

「特哥我只能说, 我这一辈子都不会舍得这样对钟云哥...可是我们也都理解你到底在顾虑什么...要是以前, 我们也许都会像哥你一样顾虑很多, 毕竟我们自己最清楚这一路走来有多不容易...可是特哥啊...suju早就已经登上过了顶峰, 我们早就已经圆梦了, 现在是我们追求幸福的时候了...elf一路陪我们走过来, 要留下的自然会一直留到最后, 要是因为你找到幸福就要离开的, 那他其实早晚都会离开的, 真正的elf可是希望我们能幸福多于他们自己能幸福的..哥你知道吗?钟云哥他特别希望你们二个可以幸福, 我们每个人都很希望你和澈哥能真正的幸福...哥应该了解我的家庭背景还有信仰吧...那哥应该也知道在我和钟云哥决定结婚的这条路上, 我应该比任何人都要难走, 可我还是想要给钟云哥一个身份, 因为我实在不愿意让他受委屈..我相信哥你和希澈也是一样的..那么与其想这么多其他的, 一直以来真真正正一路陪你走过一切的希澈哥难道不是更值得你去抓紧吗?哥, 你能不能为了希澈哥大胆一次?」朴正洙从头到尾都低着头, 肩膀一抖一抖的.

「始源啊...你说完的话就先回去吧...」

「特哥!」

「哥可能没有办法陪你了, 因为哥现在要去抓紧自己的幸福了!」朴正洙终于抬起了头, 脸上满是泪痕, 却挂上了幸福的笑容.

金希澈的家...

「叮当」

金希澈打开大门, 疑惑的看着眼前那个背着心空,拉着二个行李箱站在家门外的朴正洙, 却还是伸手接过了朴正洙身边的二个行李箱.

「正洙啊, 你怎么突然过来了?你不是说空儿的幼儿园今天休息就不过来了吗?这行李是怎么回事啊?」金希澈一脸茫然的看着朴正洙把心空放在地上然后走上前把自己抱住.

「希澈啊...对不起...我害你无缘无故的交了个女朋友, 又害你无缘无故的被甩了, 你说我赔你个老婆好不好?」朴正洙的脸微微一红, 把脸埋在了金希澈的胸口上.

「什么意思?」

「希澈啊...娶我吧!」朴正洙放开抱着金希澈的手, 从口袋拿出了金希澈熟悉的小方盒打开.

「怎么会在这里?我还以为不见了...等一下, 你刚刚说什么?」金希澈被突如其来过多的信息搞胡涂了.

「上个礼拜你喝醉的时候被钟云捡走的, 今天始源来找我给我看了这个还给我说了好多, 对不起,我知道一直以来是我委屈你了, 所以我想来问问你, 你愿意和我结婚吗?我会煮饭, 又很会打扫, 能陪你一起工作, 还能跟你在床上做运动, 就是有点爱唠叨年纪也有点大都快奔四了, 而且养我还要把空儿一起养了, 可是我会很爱你的, 所以你要不要娶....」朴正洙没说完的话被回过神的金希澈打断了, 一把把人拉进怀里, 用力的吸吮着朴正洙的嘴唇, 朴正洙伸出舌头与他的交缠, 二人吻了许久, 直到脚边传来希范的叫声, 金希澈这才依依不舍的放开脸颊微红的人.

「正洙啊...这戒指带上了, 那就是一辈子的事了...」金希澈拿起小方盒里的戒指套到了朴正洙的手上, 又看着朴正洙温柔的笑了笑为自己套上了另一枚戒指.

「一辈子太短了, 我能不能把你的下辈子也预约好啊?」金希澈笑了笑又在朴正洙的唇上轻轻吻了下.

起伏和心空好像也感觉到主人的好心情似的双双围着二人打转, 朴正洙把心空抱到了手上, 金希澈伸手拉了拉朴正洙的手.

「正洙啊...那个...你觉得我和空儿...你爱那一个多一点啊?」金希澈不好意思的扭捏着.

「希澈啊..你应该知道...空儿对我来说是很重要的吧?」朴正洙低下了头在金希澈看不到的时候偷偷的笑了笑, 悄悄抬头果不其然的看到了面前的男人变成了一只低落的大形狗狗.朴正洙在空儿的头顶上亲了一口.

「空儿啊...你知道啊爸很爱很爱空儿的对吧?可是在啊爸面前的这个男人啊, 他很快也会是你的啊爸了...他啊...是啊爸这辈子最最最爱的人了...所以空儿以后都不可以凶他喔, 不然我就只好打空儿你的屁屁了...毕竟他是我老公, 也是我最爱的人了...」朴正洙笑着把空儿放到了地上, 面前的人已经从阴天转成了大晴天了, 酒窝深深的印在了脸上, 朴正洙踮了踮脚, 送上了一个甜腻的吻作为纪念二人新生活美好的开始.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 简单的说, 金希澈和朴正洙是交往中的恋人  
> 金希澈和女孩在一起是朴正洙的主意, 可是当事情一路发生, 朴正洙又一直在内疚和吃醋中游走很矛盾  
> 金希澈呢, 只爱朴正洙一个, 爱到为了让朴正洙安心能为自己找个假女友的程度


End file.
